Trin Leitner
by Scape Girl1
Summary: (PG-13 just in case) So meet my new character to Farscape...Please Read and Review...I'll right more pending on what people think!


*I loved the show Farscape as you can see, but wasn't able to be a really  
dedicated watcher of the show. Sorry if some of my technical jargon isn't  
totally accurate. * ** Trin Leitner, and anything related to her is of my own creation, most everything else pertaining to Farscape isn't mine (duh). **  
  
The exotic looking Dyfari Trin Leitner is among the most mysterious amongst the crew of Moya, the Leviathan. Trin is an amalgam of both admirable and despised traits that make her highly unique in her new surroundings. Easily the two can be divided into her lineages.  
  
The Dyfari are an adventurous and persevering race, much like their distant cousins the Nebari. Although not much stronger then a Sabacean, Dyfari are known for their natural skills in space, cunning personality, and most notably the compactable reptilian wings at their shoulders, pirating coming at a primary lifestyle for most. This is the cause of Trin's cautious, rugged, and edgy appearance. Her more honorable side is attributed to the peaceful, gentle practice of the Kashen Knighthood.  
  
Although the pale green Dyfari are commonly disrespected for their love and frequency in pirating they also carry a strong connection to the virtues that make mighty Kashen Knights, highly revered mystic peacekeepers. Trin built a strong reputation quickly with her pirating abilities early in her youth, but after the death of many of her friends by the brainwashed society of Nebari, she found true solace in the balanced Knighthood. Now clad in the magnificent blue-green armor of the Hephaestian Dragon, which she had to subdue as a true test of her skill in the disciplined art. Along with her usual pirate weaponry, she blatantly shows her two affiliations.  
  
Trin has reached the Fifth Element of Kashen Knighthood, a measure of power and wisdom achieved through the extensive training and harnessing of the mysterious Energies, or life forces. It is this that her new shipmate Ka Dargo refuses to recognize, convincing himself that she is and will always be like the other Dyfari, ruthless pirates who would rather steal precious materials (like the armor) from defenseless creatures, and Luxyns.  
  
However, the reason Trin came into the presence of Moya's crew is much less ruthless. Deciding that her high ranking and skill in the Knighthood would prove desirable in the Rebellion against the Nebari, Trin decided to put all her resources to their disposal. Enroute to the rumored headquarters, Trin came to the aid of a Rebellion cruiser under siege. Trin escorted it back to the headquarters where she learned that she had just rescued the leader of the Rebellion, Nerri. A relationship formed, but Trin was determined not to get involved with the exciting, and attractive, Nebari male, for at first there meetings were only occasional. But Nerri had grown fond of the once rogue and his courtship persisted, over the course of five years and at last she gave in. They became lovers and two years later she became pregnant for their child. Soon after learning this, Nerri suggested that Trin take refuge on board Moya, aboard which he knew his sister Chiana was residing, to protect her and the unborn baby. Reluctant, but confidant, Trin agreed and managed to get herself on board.  
  
Numerous times Trin proved invaluable, a lifesaver, and a cheerful relief for the disheveled crew. But her mission and past is kept most secret from her crewmates especially the wily Chiana. Her only confidante was the late Pa'u Zotoh Zhaan, the lovely Delvian priestess who encouraged her continued training. In her stead the information has now carried over to Zhaan's lover, the mysterious Stark. But she cannot help feeling vulnerable to the crew who are even more cautious with strangers then she is, especially Dargo. And with an etchy past, like hers, that holds heinous memories, that not even Nerri yet knows, Trin debates her future.  
  
***Yeah, yeah, I know whoever's reading this is probably like: "Geez that wasn't even a story!" well, I'm working on it, depends if people like it I might add on.I don't know we'll see! *** 


End file.
